The present invention relates to a structure and a manufacturing method of an RFID tag (especially a tag called seal type RFID tag). In particular, the present invention relates to a technique suitable for preventing information stored in an RFID tag which has become unnecessary for management of an adherend from being read out by an external device (i.e., privacy protection) and ensuring that the RFID is not peeled from the load or product adherend (genuineness or authenticity of the RFID) to which it is attached by making the RFID tag unfunctional when a seal is peeled from the adherend.
An RFID tag (Radio Frequency IDentification-tag) which represents a radio IC tag (non-contact type storage chip tag) designed to have a storage medium formed of an integrated circuit (IC) and give and receive information by means of radio between the storage medium and its external circuit (external terminal) is disclosed in JP-A-2006-227037. The RFID tag is spreading in load management and product life cycle management in large scale physical distribution systems. Recently, RFID tags designed so as to facilitate mechanical destruction of an antenna attached thereto are used frequently in order to protect the privacy of shippers in the large scale physical distribution systems and prevent forgery and alteration of products, bills and securities.
As one kind of the RFID tag, a seal type RFID tag formed by providing an adhesive face on a base member or using a base member containing an adhesive member is bonded adhesively to a load or a product, used to manage the load or product together with its external terminal (non-contact type reader and/or writer), then peeled from the load or product, to finish the RFID's role in the management of the load or product. When the seal type RFID tag is used to pack up the load or product (for example, instead of gum tape), the seal type RFID tag is not needed any more by unsealing the packing. It becomes easier for the seal type RFID tag peeled from the management object (load or product) to exchange information with the external terminal as compared with when it is stuck on the management object. Therefore, a fear of illegal readout or falsification of information stored in a storage medium of the seal type RFID tag has risen to the surface.